


My Princess, You Will Drown!

by Abyssal_Agito



Category: Onna Kishi: "Hime ni wa Shinde Itadakimasu."|The Female Knight Says "My Princess You Must Die.", 女騎士「姫には死んでいただきます。」| Onna Kishi: "Hime ni wa Shinde Itadakimasu." (Manga)
Genre: Drowning, Drowning Peril, Gen, Underwater, Underwater Peril, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Agito/pseuds/Abyssal_Agito
Summary: In her many myriad attempts to escape the castle before she gets caught by her own knights and put to death, Princess Luka Laz finds a possible escape route out in the form of a chute that leads into an underground reservoir. What could possibly go wrong?
Kudos: 4





	My Princess, You Will Drown!

**`The Princess has been revived!` **

**``****``**  
Princess Luka groaned into the air as the same store room with that Save Crystal in the corner filled her view once more after she got herself killed again escaping for the umpteenth time by now.

"Welcome back, Princess." The Save Crystal greeted her once more with its usual tone of cordial familiarity. "How goes it this time?"

"Guh, I managed to find one of the exit tunnel in the other room before they found me." Luka hissed while rubbing the phantom pain she felt where the knights' swords stabbed her in her latest attempt. "But now that I know their patrol pattern, I know how to avoid them now." She said with tired confidence. "As long as I reach that room, I'm good." And off she goes scurrying to her objective...  
  
True to her words, she managed to reach the room she was aiming for without being discovered this time, and there before her on a wall in one corner of the room, was a small wooden door that opens to a chute that leads down somewhere at the dark bottom. It was probably better than being stuck on this floor forever. Without wasting time lest her knights might come in and discover her, she lifted her skirt and climbed up into the chute, and let gravity take her as she fell down and down...  
  
...until she suddenly stopped with a resounding splash: she had dropped into a dark reservoir of water.  
  
"Wait wha-" She managed to utter in confusion before her now wet and heavily weighed dress dragged her down below the surface of the dark water without giving her time to catch a breath. So sudden that she gurgled and coughed with surprise and inadvertently sucked in water down her windpipe in a futile attempt to breath and scream with frustration at the same time at her terrible luck. Worse, she can't swim as her dress was sticking to her and prevented her from using her legs to kick properly.  
  
Luka's eyes saw nothing but the swallowing darkness as she painfully drowned in the castle's water reservoir where no one will ever find her in this attempt...  
  
 **`The Princess has`` died!`**

`---`

**`The Princess has been revived!` **  
  
Princess Luka screamed as her consciousness returned and finding herself returning into the Save Room safe and sound once more.  
  
"Welcome back, Princess." The Save Crystal greeted her once more with its usual tone of cordial familiarity. "How goes it this time?"  
  
Luka was aghast, yet also shaken with fright as the recent memories and experience of her first drowning death filled her mind. "I... I drowned... that tunnel led to a reservoir somewhere and I drowned because this stupid dress weighed me down..." She whispered almost inaudibly. Beheaded, burned, stomped, eaten alive and stabbed; she thought she was already getting used to dying over and over again but most of those were quick and painless. But drowning in the dark was something else she hoped she would never experience ever again.  
  
"But... but there must be a way to escape through there. The water has to come from somewhere I reckon." Luka reasoned with herself, somehow not looking forward to it again.  
  
"You can always try, my Princess." The Save Crystal suggested nonchalantly.  
  
"Ye... yes. I'll do that. I think I know what I should do next..." Luka said as she stood up and slowly made her way out again...  
  
Luka finds herself in the room with the chute once more without getting caught, and after some more thought about it, she reluctantly yet hurriedly took off her dress which doomed her in her previous attempt and allowed it to fall onto the floor in a heap so all that's left on her was her thin undergarments. Though she eschewed what amounted to what remain of her royal standing by doing so, if this means she can leave the castle hopefully in one piece, it was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make.  
  
After she lifted up her hair and tying them into a ponytail, she went ahead and dropped down the dreaded chute once more, but being more prepared this time, she held her breath in anticipating and curled herself up into a ball so she would cannonball with a resounding splash into the dark and gloomy reservoir.

Without her dress weighing her down this time, Luka was able to swim fast to the surface and catch her breath, but as she does so, she knocked her head on the ceiling just inches above the surface as she didn't realize the size of the gap between them. Dazed and in pain, she sank below the surface nursing her broken nose, and accidentally snorted water through them into her windpipe which caused her to erupt into an uncontrollable drowning throes, unable to see or feel where the surface was fearing she would hit the ceiling again.

And so Luka drowned in the reservoir without being able to to a thing yet again...

**`The Princess has died!` **

\---

**`The Princess has been revived!` **

"That was utterly stupid!" Luka stormed back into the chute room, almost tearing off her dress out of frustration at what she thought was the dumbest death she had endured yet more than the fear of getting caught nor the prospect of drowning again. She had forgotten how dark the underground reservoir was and jumped in without preparing herself and she paid the price for it, she knows.

When she jumped in during her previous attempt, she had taken off even all of her accessories. This time however, she kept around her neck a green brooch that was her family heirloom which had a special property the Save Crystal divulged: it can glow in the dark. A simple enough tool for her to make sure another accident doesn't happen again.

"Here I go again!" She cried out to pump herself up as she jump down the chute once to land in the water below.

And so Luka found herself underground and underwater once more, only this time with the aid of the suffusing green glow of the brooch around her neck that lit the dark slightly for her. She swam up to the surface carefully, and with her hands up first, she was able to safely pop her head above water and breathe deeply the slightly dank air between the reservoir's ceiling and the water surface.

After a while, she began to look around, and began to scout out her surroundings. Even with the light, the gloom hid the distance from the nearest wall she could see which was imperative she find first as she might be able to find the exit there.

She then swam in a single direction to her left, and a few minutes later, she finally reached and touch solid wall. From there, she slowly swam along side it, and as she does so, began to realize, appreciate and dread at the same time at the relative vastness of the reservoir. It took her longer than finding the wall earlier to find the corner of the reservoir where she has to make a sharp turn to swim along side next.

It was a long and arduous swim and halfway through she was starting to feel tired. Still she couldn't find what she can assume to an exit of some sort out of the reservoir. Only a long, continuous and imposing brick wall that probably went for miles. By the time she reached the second corner, she was gasping and sputtering water that managed to get up to her mouth as she unknowingly sank lower in the water.

Fear of drowning again sets in, and the first two time it happened came back flooding her memories threatening to overwhelm her. Yet, she refused to give up. There has to be an exit here somewhere. The water had to come in through somewhere and through it she can also get out.

With a whimper of uncertainty, she continued swimming again, slower this time hampered by her tired limbs which caused her head to dip down into the water before she could push herself up gasping for breaths that grew shorter and shorter. Her earlier whimper turned into a drawling mewl interrupted by groaning bubbling when she went underwater that grew longer and longer still. She could only take this so far.

It was during another pause when she sank underwater that she finally found it but not where she expected it: a small round hole in the wall underwater leading into a tunnel that looked large enough for her to swim in to. Elated and spurred by the prospect of being able to escape in the end, she swam up to catch her breath long and deep a few times, filling herself with as much strength she could muster from somewhere and everywhere, before she dives down below.

She stared at the foreboding hole at first, wondering if this was really the way. But she was growing tired and there was no way she can swim and search around more. Shaking her head which made her ponytail sway in the water behind her, she swam forward into the hole hoping for the best.

True enough, the hole was large enough for her to swim into but just about. She can only kick her legs to keep swimming forward as the lack of space prevented her from using her arms perform strokes and what not. Grimacing, she kicked her legs hard and fast while her outstretched arms clawed the tunnel surface for gaps where she can dig her fingers into to pull herself along.

The tunnel seems to go on forever. All Luka could see before her was an endless gloom and the claustrophobic wall around her. It wasn't long before she was bothered by the growing insistence of her lungs to breathe. Stray bubbles of air seeps past her pursed lips to pool above on the tunnel's ceiling. Her lungs heaved, she kicked harder. She heaved again, and lost a burst of air. That seemed to ease her burning lungs but only just.

She thought about heading back, but then realized the cramp space of the tunnel would make that impossible. Her lungs heaved again, even more insistently this time. She could feel her limit breaking soon.

But despair first came when she came upon the end of the tunnel in the form of iron bars that were built transfixed between her and what she could see beyond was light from the surface.

Luka grabbed the iron bars and shook at them. They didn't budge, and her heart dropped. Her lungs heaved once more, and another burst of air escapes her lips. It was her last, she realized, moments before she inhaled with a sickening gulp, drawing water into her tortured lungs once more. Luka jerked and convulsed in the cramp tunnel as her body was wracked in another throes of drowning that was as painful and woeful as before, while her hands were tightly gripped around the iron bars that kept her trapped. This time it felt longer somehow, and she shuddered and groaned as water continued to flow unimpeded into her lungs in her vain attempts to draw air from nowhere. Whatever air was left in her lungs blooshed out of her mouth and nostril around her face.

Eventually her struggle lessened, and she became still. As darkness overwhelmed her vision, she couldn't help but felt a tinge of regret at leaving her body down here at this attempt...

``

**`The Princess has drowned!` **


End file.
